Falling Out Of Character
by djpcjbs
Summary: Sequel to my one-shot, "Playing the Part" What will happen when Senior Year starts, with Rachel counting down the days to New York and to finally being free from playing her part?


That feeling was back in Lima, Ohio. The feeling of a new school year after a long, hot summer. There was light breeze in the air, hinting at autumn but still warm enough for shorts and t-shirts. You could walk downtown and see multiply families school shopping in the little shops. Little kids were running around in sprinklers, trying to get as much fun into the remaining week, while the older ones were running around with others, trying to get as many hookups in the remaining week.

See the thing about Lima, the part that you could easily predict just driving through, is that it gets old fast. Especially when the only things to do are go swimming, go to Simon Malls, or party and even though those are enough to keep the teenagers entertained, by August everyone is alive with the excitement for the first day.

Including Rachel.

Her summer seemed to be extra long seeing as she now had a boyfriend. Again. But it was different than last year because the previous year she was overjoyed to be dating the most popular boy in town.

She wished she was still so naive. The small diva went clothes shopping with her daddy, as tradition followed, and got all of her supplies ready for her classes. She was completely prepared, as expected, by the time the week was through. For that whole week she was antsy, impatient for the September 3rd, where she could have plausible reason to stay away from her "love".

But when that tuesday rolled around, all she could do was stand in front of the building, completely paralyzed, remember everything that happened before the ending of Junior Year. She couldn't do this. She couldn't face him. She had managed to avoid him for three whole months but due to the complete lack of size that is William McKinley, she would never have such luck.

These thoughts were still bombarding her when Kurt walked up behind her.

"Rachel, isn't this just fabulous?" he squealed, pulling her along with him into the halls of the high school, either being completely oblivious to her fear or just choosing to ignore it. "Our Senior Year! Even though I miss Blaine more than my prada when we're at school, I'm overjoyed to be spending my last year at McKinley," he continued to ramble on with a cheerful smile on his face, the complete opposite of Rachel's sullen one.

"Wish I could say the same," she mumbled, making her way over to the same locker she had for the past three years, and entering the combo that would probably stay with her till she was forty.

"Oh, bite your tongue!" he joked, lightly slapping her shoulder like the diva he was. "This year we're going to make it to Nationals again and we are going to place for the second round. I can feel it."

"You're right," Rachel nodded her head while putting things in her locker. No matter how horrible her personal life may be at the moment, she will not lose her drive when it comes to competing. She was nothing if not determined. "I've already pulled some songs that I think would be amazing for Sectionals. I don't want a repeat of last year," she shuddered, while Kurt gave her a sassy smile.

"Don't worry. They don't have me this year," he told her confidently, hooking his arm with hers and walking down the hall. They continued there diva-ish chatter throughout the school until they crossed paths with the one person wished had somehow miraculously transferred.

He walked passed them, with jeans that hugged him in all the right places and a dark long sleeved t-shirt, hinting at his perfect physique with the sleeves pushed up to the middle of his forearm, stance strong and straight but still relaxed, holding some folders at his side loosely, smirk in place and looking straight ahead. He was the epitome on sexiness and confidence and it slightly broke Rachel's heart.

Puck didn't even glance there way or slow down when passing the two. He must have gotten over her. Had a moment of insanity in that hotel room. Nationals and the big city messing with his judgement. He was the sex shark and she was RuPaul.

She should have known that if was nonsense.

Rachel watched his retreating form until it turn left at the end, thinking about how stupid she had been in New York.

"Have you talked to him?" She didn't move her gaze from where his walking form had been when she heard her friend speak softly. Kurt was the only one who knew what had happened that night, except for the two involved and she planned to keep it that way.

"No," she told him shortly, straightening her posture and raising up her chin ever so slightly. "And I don't plan to," she finished, turning her back on an invisible Noa-Puck.

"And how do you plan to do that, my little star. Incase you have lost your memory, he is glee with the both of us and we all know it is quite hard to ignore anyone in that group."

"I'm Rachel Berry," she spoke with fake determination, walking down the hall and Kurt having to pick up speed slightly to keep up. "I can do anything."

/

Walking into the choir room and 3:30 and seeing that familiar mohawk and those irreplaceable hazel eyes, she knew that no matter what she does, she's going to fall for Noah for the rest of her life.


End file.
